Monster High: Drop Dead Series- Episode 7
Episode 7- Cooking Challenges!: Yummy! and Ewww! Me: Hey guys! Nyan: Welcome back to another clawsome episode of Drop Dead Series! Me: Today we're doing cooking challenges! Nyan: Cooking Challenges is this contest GirlX and I made up. Me: Okay, so there is three judges and two teams. Each team has to cook, bake, fry and whatever else, and let the judges taste their food and decide which one is better. Nyan: Okay, so we have picked the perfect host to pick what should the teams do. And she is......Bells! Bells: Yay! Me: Bells, since you are the host, you should sit on that single couch right there! *points at an empty single couch* Bells: Okay. *sits on single couch* Nyan: There will be audience, teams, judges, and a host! Me: Okay. So there are two teams and the leaders of them are......Nefera and Draculaura! Nyan: On Nefera's team, there will be Toralei, Meowlody and Purrsphone, Operetta, Howleen and Invisi-Billy! Me: And on Draculaura's team, there will be Clawdeen, Lagoona, Rochelle, Robecca, Venus and Deuce! Cleo: And where am I? Nyan: You're a judge. Cleo: Even better! Me: Cleo, if you may, please sit on this chair. *points at a chair behind a table* Cleo: *sits on the chair* Me: The two other judges are..... Nyan: Yukie and Alice! Alice: WOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOO! Me and Nyan: O.O Yukie and Alice: *sits on chairs beside Cleo* (Order (right> to left<): Cleo, Yukie, Alice) Me: Now, Bells, you pick in between seafood, japenese or something that contains rice. Bells: Hmm...Seafood? Nyan: Seafood it is! *looks at both teams* Teams, start cooking the most delicious seafood you can cook! -5 minutes later- Me: Okay, we're going to see what the teams are cooking! *walks to Draculaura's team with Nyan* Nyan: Wha'cha cooking? Draculaura: We're cooking shrimp with sauce on the side with lettuce! Me: Mmm.....I love shrimp! Nyan: Let's go see what Nefera and her team is cooking. *walks off to Nefera's team with GirlX* Me: What are you guys cooking? Nefera: We're cooking royal dumplings my 'mummy' cooked long ago. Nyan: Anything on the side? Toralei: Some japenese dumpling sauce. Is that octopus cooking yet, Meowlody!? *looks over to Meowlody* Meowlody: *nods and thumbs up Toralei* Me: I love dumplings! Too bad I'm not the one that's going to try it. *whipers in Nyan's ear: Maybe when they go to sleep, we can cook ourselves some food and eat it.* Nyan: *nods and grins evily* Me: *giggles* -15 minutes later- Me: Okay! That's it, teams. Time's up and it's time to let the judges taste your seafood! Nyan: First team, Nefera's. Nefera's team: *walks with dumplings in plate towards Cleo* Nefera: Here you go, little sis. *grins* Cleo: How can I know if it's not cursed? Nyan: Haha. Don't worry about that, we took every amulet Nefera bought with her. *holds up a plastic bags with amulets in it* No cheating, Nefera. Nefera: I didn't even try to cheat. I'm playing fair and square, ask my team if you don't believe me! Me: Don't worry, we believe you, Nefera. We're just pointing out that the challenges here at Drop Dead Series cannot be done by cheating. Cleo, just taste the dumplings to let us get this over with. Cleo: Fine. *bites a dumpling* Yum! I give it a 10 out of 10 for once. Nefera: *smirks* . *Nefera's team moves over to Yukie* Yukie: *looks down at Nefera with curiousity* Nefera: Go ahead. Nothing is in it but food. Yukie: *takes out butcher knife, stabs the dumpling and bites off a piece* It's good. I give it a 9 out of 10. . *Nefera's team moves over to Alice* Alice: *glares down at Nefera* Is there blood in this? Me: Alice! Alice: Sorry. *grabs dumpling and bites it* Yum! *gobbles up rest of dumpling* I LOVE IT! I give it a 10 out of 10! Nefera: Thank you, Alice. *leaves with team* Me: Next up, Draculaura's team. Draculaura's team: *comes up to Cleo* Cleo: I'm sure I'll give this a 10 out of 10. *bites a shrimp* Yuck! *spits out shrimp* Draculaura: *frowns* What's wrong? Cleo: Um, something is wrong with this shrimp. I give it...a 1 out of 10. Draculaura: What!? Me: Draculaura, no agreesive saying. Draculaura's team: *moves on to Yukie* Yukie: *gobbles up a shrimp but spits it out right away* This doesn't taste good. I give this a 0 out of 10. Me: *does disgusted face and shakes* I HATE rats. Draculaura's team: *moves to Alice* Alice: *looks down at the shrimp and pokes it with knife* This is raw. It's not completely cooked yet. Nyan: I never knew Alice was that smart! Evie: Nuh-uh-uh, never under-estimate Alice. Alice: Totally a 0 out of 10. Me: Okay, so it's pretty obivous who's the winner. Nyan: It's Team Nefera. Draculaura: WHAT!? Me: Oh...I forgot to say the punishment for the loser. You guys have to clean the bathroom for the whole week. Clawdeen: WHAT!? But the bathroom is huge! Nyan: Huge enough to fit you all. Me: And Team Nefera gets this. *lifts up credit card* Toralei: What's so special about the credit card? Me: Oh, honey, this is FULL like more than ten thousand barrels. Toralei: No way. Me: Believe it or not. Nefera: *snatches it away* We'll try it. Me; And if it works and has the amount of money I told you about, buy anything you want, but you must share the money, and....if you don't, you'll regret it. Good? Now go off to the maul. Nefera: Come on, guys. *leaves with team* Nyan: *hands Team Draculaura bathroom supply for cleaning* Have fun. Draculaura: *grabs things and goes upstairs* Next Time! Nyan: Next time is going to be AMAZING. Me: Seriously ,you have to find out what happens. Nyan: Tell them about it. Me: You guys, the readers, get to tell me requests of what truth or dare you want characters to do. Nyan: You just tell GirlX what you want the characters to do on her talk page, and she will see if she can do your request in the next episode. Me: We are going to play Truth or Dare next time, you leave a request on my talk page, I might mention it in next episode. Nyan: No matter HOW EMBERRASSING it is. Me: If you don't understand, post a comemnt below. Nyan: Can't wait! GirlX and Nyan: BYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE! The End! THE END! I hope you liked it and please leave a comment below if you had fun reading this episode! Bye! Category:Drop Dead Series